


Bull’s-Eye

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: cliffjumper, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: general, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Cliffjumper said, “If you could shoot as well as you can…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull’s-Eye

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Some swearing.  
>  **Notes:** Camfield hostessed a ‘Prompt Orgy’ where we gave one another a prompt, then had 15 minutes to fill it. It was fun. I’d never done one before. This is from the first round, and I believe Camfield was my prompter (Correct me if I’m wrong): Prompt: “If you could shoot as well as you could fuck this war would be over by now.”  
>  Char/Pairing: Sunstreaker/Cliffjumper

**Title:** Bull’s-Eye  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper  
 **Summary:** Cliffjumper said, “If you could shoot as well as you can…”  
 **Warnings:** Some swearing.  
 **Notes:** Camfield hostessed a ‘Prompt Orgy’ where we gave one another a prompt, then had 15 minutes to fill it. It was fun. I’d never done one before. This is from the first round, and I believe Camfield was my prompter (Correct me if I’m wrong): Prompt: “If you could shoot as well as you could fuck this war would be over by now.”  
Char/Pairing: Sunstreaker/Cliffjumper

 

**Bull’s-Eye**

 

“If you could shoot as well as you can fuck, this war would be over by now.”

Sunstreaker snarled. "I _can_ shoot, and how would you know anything about how well I fuck?"

"Have quite a rep," Cliffjumper sneered. "Hear you and Sides are both supposed to be something in the berth. Think you can hit the target ever? How are you any good at nailing mechs if you can't even put your payload in the right place?"

"Gonna change targets in a second if you don't shut up." Sunstreaker had about _had_ it with the little slagger. He could shoot just fine. It was a new fragging weapon that hadn't been sighted in yet. Of _course_ it wasn't going to hit a target half a fragging mile down range. He'd lay odds on it hitting the target only an arm length and a half away though.

Cliffjumper cycled his vents in a heavy sigh, and Sunstreaker gritted his teeth as he finished adjusting the sight and lined up another shot. "I don't even know why Ironhide wanted _you_ to test this. I'm used to heavy artillery. You just... jump on mechs and rip 'em up like some savage animal."

"Want a demonstration of that?" Not that Sunstreaker would. He had a chance here with something bigger that Cliffjumper wasn't privy to, and contrary to popular belief -and Cliffjumper's verbose opinion of him- he actually _did_ think before he acted most of the time. If he didn't, there was a certain minibot that wouldn't be functioning and capable of harassing him at the moment. "Why are you even out here?"

"My free day. I'm allowed to be wherever I want to be."

Sunstreaker exhaled, held, and squeezed the trigger.

Cliffjumper laughed. "I think that was even worse!"

It wasn't, but Sunstreaker knew better than to argue with the glitch. -Not that he always chose the better path. "Frag yourself, Humper." He keyed the sight more to the left, then down just a click.

The whole process was repeated again, and again, and Sunstreaker was getting through it by imagining all the things he could do to Cliffjumper. Top on the list was turning his twin loose with a bucket of that adhesive Wheeljack was playing with a few days ago. He finished another, final adjustment, then fired.

Sunstreaker smiled as Cliffjumper went silent. "Bull’s-eye," he purred.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
